Tainted Innocence
by XzCrimsonTearszX
Summary: Draco set his eyes on a new girl, but why hadn't he noticed her before? Only a year younger than him, but no one knows anything about her. He happen to figure out one thing very quickly, she was full of secrets. Can he firgure them out?
1. No longer Invisible

You sigh and look out the compartment window

A girl sighs and looks out her compartment window. Will this train ever start moving, was one of the many thoughts going through her head. Soon they drifted off to the fact that this was her sixth year of schooling. She had transferred here for her third year, from America; she was in Gryffindor, but an outcast. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were the only ones that seemed to notice this girl was there, but even they rarely talked to her. The train blows its whistle signaling the train is setting off on its yearly journey. Opening a book for the train ride, getting comfortable, She snuggles into the perfect spot. There's pounding at the compartment door, the girl looks up to a bunch of Slytherins glaring at her.

"Umm can I help you?" She asks shyly as ever.

"Yeah you can get the bloody hell out of this compartment, this is the compartment My Draco is always in." Pansy Parkinson what a bitch always was too.

"Sorry but I can't help you with that I was here first." The girl answers looking back at her book.

"You git, get out right this instant." Pansy screeches. Just then two boys were pulled out of the compartment and one was shoved in. There standing at the door being responsible for all the pushing and shoving was Crabbe and Goyle. No doubt there to make room For Draco Malfoy. The quiet girl never really had a problem with him, not that he ever noticed her to bug her. Crabbe and Goyle move to the side and in walks the Slytherin Prince himself.

"Pansy must you scream like that it hurts my ears!" He says sternly and of course not even noticing the girl sitting in the compartment.

"I'm sorry Drakie, but this git won't get out of your compartment…" She trails off putting her hands on his chest. Draco shoves her off and looks over to the girl. He seems to stare at her for a moment probably trying to figure out who she is, and what house she's in.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Keira Mc Cloud." The girl now known as Keira answers quietly, looking out the window. Again he stares probably not recognizing the name.

"What house are you in?"

"I guess if you want to label me I'm Gryffindor scum." She snaps a little but blushes and quickly turns away.

"Are you new?" he asks yet another question.

"No I've been here for three years."

"Well three years is long enough to know that this is and always has been my compartment." He says finally getting back to the point.

"Not when you don't pay attention to his princely-ness." Keira answers still blushing. Draco looks at her surprised for a moment, but quickly recovers.

"Well you still have to leave." Keira stands up at this comment.

"Why, I was here first and if I leave I'll have no where to go."

"So get lost you Gryffindor slut!" Pansy screeches yet again.

"Shut it Pansy." Draco snaps at her.

"Please don't make me go, by now all the compartments are taken, I'll have no where to go." Keira says almost pleadingly. Draco looks over at Crabbe and Goyle and makes a motion with his head. The big goons bring in his trunk and hoist it up into its place for the ride; they then proceed to walk to the door-dragging Pansy with them. Draco lays himself across one of the two seats in the compartment. Keira thinking she was also being kicked out. Draco looks up at her as she manges to get her very heavy trunk off the shelf and onto the floor.

"You don't have to leave you know." Keira looks at him shocked then to her trunk, she sighs and tries to lift it back into place. Being the small girl she is, she gives up on her trunk and just sits down. Keira shocked that she wasn't being forced out, it was almost too hard to believe, but Draco made no move to stop her when she grabs her book and takes a seat.

"So you're in 6th year?" Draco asks glancing over at the girl quietly reading. He found himself having to know why he didn't recognize her.

"Yes..." The beauty answers in her soft quiet voice. How could she possibly be? Thought Draco looking over at her again, not being able to look away for very long.

"And you're in Gryffindor you said?" Draco inquires again, determined to have answers and know all he can. Her soft voice provides the answer with a sad sigh.

"Yes…" How can she be in my year and in Gryffindor and I not know who she is, I know almost all the 6th year Gryffindors from picking on them, maybe if I knew her friends I can figure it out. Draco thought again.

"Who do you hang out with?" Yet another question Draco's mouth making Keira uncomfortable. But what could she do, she was basically invisible to everyone, no wonder he had questions.

"I don't…" Keira answers even softer now. This wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry what?" Draco asks confused obviously, probably because Keira didn't give him much information.

"I don't have any friends…" Keira whispers, While Keira looks out of the window ashamed. Draco stares at her in shock. How this girl cannot have friends was amazing to him. He glances at her again, starting at her face, which was like a porcelain doll's face. She was small only about 5'1", nice firm behind, a slim waist, flat stomach, her legs were gorgeous, and her chest it was a wonder she didn't have guys all over her for that reason alone. Draco was about to say something more, but a knock on the compartment door halted that idea.

"Hey Draco where's-oh didn't know you had someone in here." Blaise Draco's best friend exclaims bursting through the door. Keira looks at as he looks her up and down causing her to blush greatly. Draco notices quickly, and becomes slightly jealous.

"So what are you doing here?" Draco asks standing up and walking over to the seat Keira just happens to be sitting at, and then proceeds to lie across it setting his head in Keira's lap causing her to jump. She looks down to his face wide eyed; he winks at her then looks over to Blaise.

"What can't your best friend come to see you?" Blaise jokes sitting himself down on the seat Draco was just at. Draco grunts his answer while getting comfortable in Keira's lap.

"And who might you be, can you believe Draco's manners not introducing a beauty like you?" Keira blushes at his statement as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Who might you be?" Blaise repeats with a smirk that compares to Draco's.

"Keira Mc Cloud…" Keira's quiet voice answers, quickly taking her hand out of his. Draco shifted uneasily.

"Blaise where's your woman?" Draco sneers over to Blaise, shocking his friend a little, Keira also cringes from the sudden anger radiating off of Draco.

"She's with some other girls, don't really care though, I'm much more entertained here with your guest…" Keira's now constant blush becomes redder. She squirms from underneath Draco's head. Draco could feel uncomfortable ness.

"Well I think you should go get her…" Draco growls out like an order, which Blaise seems to follow without question. For some reason Keira felt more uncomfortable now. Why hasn't he gotten up yet? Why is he still laying on me? Were just a few of the many thoughts racing through Keira's mind right now. Suddenly he moved to a sitting position. Keira let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding in. her body quivering in shock, fear and is that excitement? Draco read all of this by her body movements. Like biting her lower lip because she's nervous or ringing her hands, or shaking in fear, and of course the blush of her porcelain cheeks from her embarrassment. Draco decided then and there this girl was his, he was going to make sure of it.

"Umm I'm going to get my robes…" Keira announced getting up and moving over to her trunk on the floor. Draco knew she just felt uncomfortable. Keira starts rummaging through her trunk, nervously she takes out her robes and stands. Draco watches her closely as she backs towards the door. One last glance towards Draco and she quickly goes out the door. Leaving Draco with a smirk on his face. A knock on the Compartment door takes Draco out of his train of thought, it opens to reveal Blaise with a girl on his arm.

"Where's your friend Draco?" Blaise quickly asks after scanning the room for her.

"Friend?" The girl on Blaise's arm asks slightly angry a scowl appears on her face.

"Yes friend and she's putting on her robes she'll be back in a minute." Draco answers glancing towards the bathroom.

"But what is she doing here in the first place, I thought you were dating Vanessa!" The girl screeches angrily pushing Blaise's arm off her waist and crosses her arms over her chest that was bulging out of the shirt she was wearing.

" I was dating her for a while but I grew bored of her about a month ago." Draco explains as if it was nothing. The girl on the other hand could not be so calm.

"So I dated Blaise for nothing? I've been waiting to get close to you by dating this bloody git all summer just to find out you only dated that slut for A MONTH!" The girl screams so high that only dogs could hear her. The sound of a small whimper cuts through the tension in the air, causing the three arguing Slytherins to look to the left and see Keira hugging her clothes to her chest. How sexy would she look if was hugging those clothes to her naked body trying to cover herself. Draco thinks to himself looking over this newfound beauty in his life.

"Umm I'll just go into the compartment so you can be alone." Keira says while hastily walking towards the compartment. Only to have her arm grabbed ever so harshly by the girl.

"So you're the new slut, not much of a find. I expected better out of you Draco." The girl screeches pulling Keira back into the hall. Keira looks terrified and nervous, not knowing what to do she grabs onto Draco's arm. Draco knew that if he didn't do something his impression on Keira would be destroyed.

"Katie shut the bloody hell up! You are just a money-sucking slut! I never intended to date you, and never will!" Draco says in a deadly voice while gently yanking Keira's arm out of Katie's grip. Draco leads Keira into the compartment and slams the door. Outside the yelling of Blaise and Katie could be heard, most likely ending their relationship. Keira quickly puts her things back in her trunk and starts to lift it up to one of the shelves. Keira on her tiptoes has her trunk tipping on and off the shelf. Draco seeing a chance takes it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her neck. Keira gasps and releases the hold she had on her trunk causing it to come crashing down. Fortunately Draco spun her around and threw her on the far bench, landing on top of her and holding himself up by his arms that were on either side of her head. The contents of her trunk are now everywhere. Keira looks at Draco terrified, she looks into his eyes searching, but she only found emotions she couldn't understand. Draco on the other hand saw the helpless frightened girl under him and he couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips to hers. Keira gasps which gives Draco a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Keira gasps yet again and as Draco's hand starts to move up and down her side she begins to shake. Catching onto her fear Draco stops.

"Why do you fear this?" Draco asks his breath slightly irregular, his eyes glazed over, and his lips slightly parted. This girl stirred so many things in Draco's body he just couldn't understand it, but he was going to find out, one way or another, he was going to find out…


	2. Draco the Protector?

Keira's Body was trembling from under Draco's, but how was she suppose to get rid of him she's not in the least bit forceful s

Keira's Body was trembling from under Draco's, but how was she suppose to get rid of him, she's not in the least bit forceful so that was out of the question, maybe if she told him to stop he would but it was doubtful.

"Please stop…" Keira meant to be strong but her words came out as a delicate whisper. Draco looks down at her, and then he wraps his arms around and pulls her up with him.

"Very well, I won't push you, but I must say it is very hard to stop." Draco says caressing Keira's cheek. Keira trembles again and moves a little bit away from him.

"You're not suppose to do that… I'm a Gryffindor." Keira whispers with her fingers to her lips. Before Draco could say anything more the train came to a quick stop. Keira muttered a quick spell, cause the contents of her trunk to return to their rightful place and muttered something else to make it float running out of the compartment with her trunk behind her. Draco wasn't going to just sit there and let her run away of course, he dashed after her, shoving people over as he went. Just as he was about to catch her he ran into someone who shoved back.

"Shove off Malfoy, wait your turn to get out of the train." Harry Potter's voice rang in Draco's ears. Draco was furious, if Harry hadn't of gotten in the way he would of caught her.

"Idiot Potter, must you always insist on getting in my way!" Draco yells pushing Harry to the ground out of his way and continues looking around for Keira, She was gone, nowhere in sight. Draco was furious but knew there was nothing he could do for now, he knew what house and what year she was in, he would find her again. Keira ended up running into someone as well it was Ron. She was knocked to the ground with a painful thud.

"Sorry mate didn't see you running." Ron says as he lifts her up, she made her trunk float again after she got her footing.

"Sorry it's my fault." She whispers out following him to a carriage, however, she hesitates before entering. Ron notices Keira's hesitation.

"Well you going to get in or walk to the castle?" Ron asks, while looking at her confused. Keira takes the hint and climbs in the carriage; soon she notices they were the only two in the carriage.

"Where's Harry?" Keira asks timidly.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Ron snaps back causing Keira to flinch, which Ron notices and gives a long sigh. "We got into a fight, about me being a house prefect, he said we won't be spending much time together because I'll be to involved with my duties." Ron angrily goes on about it the rest of the trip to the castle. She listened quietly so he could get it all out. Upon arriving at the castle she noticed all the carriages before and after her were Slytherin. This made Keira nervous, though Draco never caused her harm she was scared of him. Soon she spotted him and he spotted her. There was no running this time, as Draco made his way over to her, she started to panic. Luckily Ron turned around just as he arrived. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron groaned lifted his trunk off the carriage for the House Elves, Keira made a reach for hers as well. "No it's ok I got it." Ron insisted as he grabbed her trunk.

"I'm here to talk to Keira, weasel, got a problem with that?" Malfoy snapped back, taking Keira's hand and helping her down.

"You do know she's in Gryffindor right?" Ron commented as he watched Draco help her. Draco ignored him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away. As they reached the Great Hall Keira finally spoke.

"Um, I need to go to my table now." She whispered, as she tried to pull away, but Draco wouldn't have it, he held her tight as he led to his own table.

"No one will say anything." Draco reassured her while sitting her down and taking a seat next to her. Everyone looked confused but no one said anything just as Draco had promised. Still Keira didn't like it, yes she was an outcast, but she was afraid that if Draco had noticed her this year, so would others and they would give her a hard time about being at this table. Just then the boy from the train Blaise sat down next to her, causing her to jump silently.

"Hey doll, what are you doing at our table? Figured out Gryffindor is scum did ya?" Blaise sneered and the group chuckled and nodded in approval. They turned their heads her direction, probably hoping she'd defend, but she didn't, just scooted closer to Draco and kept her mouth shut. Soon the food had arrived on the tables and everything looked wonderful, but Keira didn't take a bite. No one but Draco seemed to notice, so he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"You need to eat something…" He then took her ear lobe into his mouth for a quick second then let it go, causing a great shiver to go down her body. She however still didn't eat anything, she was too nervous to eat; being at a strange table with people she didn't know. Finally after what seemed like eternity people were leaving the Great Hall and she thought just maybe Draco would let she go. A gleam of hope shined through as Draco rose to stand, she stood as well and made the move to leave, the hope shattered into a million pieces as he wrapped his hands around her waist yet again. He led her out of the Great Hall and began to head for the dungeons when a voice rang through the corridor.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Both Keira and Draco whipped their heads around to see Harry Potter looking at Draco with a scowl on his face. Behind him were Neville, Hermione and Ron, who must have gotten over the fight with Harry.

"Shove off Potter, this has nothing to do with you." Draco sneered, becoming quite upset, Keira could tell, she could almost feel his anger.

"Harry let's just go, it's obvious that this girl doesn't really mind, and if she doesn't mind shaming all Gryffindor then let her." This time it was Hermione who spoke up, Hermione did not know of the boys friendship with Keira and she didn't like her because her grades were as good as hers and she was so quite. She never raised her hand in class never spoke up to earn points even know she could earn so many, it made Hermione very upset. Keira felt very hurt, she knew that Harry would probably listen to her and walk away. She also knew Hermione would tell people. And just as the shell of a girl had feared Harry started to turn away.

"Shut it Mud blood, and if you see it as shame, I'll make sure the Slytherins take her in with pride." Keira was shocked; Draco was sticking up for her… He led her away and she did not make any comments about leaving. Why would she, Draco was being far more welcoming than her own house. Draco was very upset, he didn't know her house treated her like that, how could they! She wasn't malicious in any way, but then what did it matter now, she wasn't in that house any more as far as he was concerned she was his. He led her into the Slytherin common room and up to his Prefect room, which thanks to his father was his alone. The room was very nice, the carpet was black and the walls were dark green, all of the furniture was sliver colored, to keep the Slytherin pride going. Keira felt uncomfortable, she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform in a Slytherin room.

Draco was taking off his uniform and putting on a pair men's P J pants he then turned to look at the girl in his room, he gave a smirk and quickly close the gap between them, it wasn't long before he had her in his arms. Instantly she began shaking, she had to admit she was quite curious to why he brought her to his prefect room, had he intended to finish what he started on the train? Draco's mind was in a frenzy as well but a different sort, like Firebolts, ideas zoomed through his head. Unfortunately he knew just by her trembling form he would have to take things slow which halted most of the ideas in his mind. "Well, are you going to change for bed, or just sleep in this?" Draco commented gesturing toward Keira's robes. Keira snapped her head upward starring at him wide eyed.

"Why do I need to sleep here?" She asked frightened, Draco glanced down at her with a serious face.

"Would you rather have a bunch of Gryffindork girls annoy you all night or stay here where you are safe from everyone?" Keira was slightly hesitant, it was Draco Malfoy after all, even she knew of his reputation.

Before she could stop herself it slipped out. "What about you?" she instantly slapped a hand over her mouth. Draco's temper was also a part of his reputation. She gazed up at him in fear. His eyes were on fire, it scared Keira greatly, and she wanted to make it better but didn't know how. While Keira was busy trying to fix her mistake, Draco was busy calming his nerves, he knew she didn't mean to say it, but it still dug at his temper.

"Have I shown you any reason to be untrusting with me? Did I not quit on the train when you asked, did I not defend you just moments ago?" Draco was tense when he explained this to her, his temper was still cooling. Keira put her head down in shame, Draco was right he had been very kind to her though she didn't understand why, What reason did he have, he could easily over power her, so why put up a show? Keira wanted to know the answers to her questions but knew better than to push him so she let it go.

"I have nothing to wear…" She whispered. Draco chuckled and walked promptly over to one of his dressers and pulled out a tank top and some girl shorts. He handed them to her and pushed her lightly towards the bathroom, the tile was black along with the cupboards, the sink, tub/shower, and the walls were a dark green, and every handle, knob, or faucet was silver. The silver sparkled playfully in the light, Keira was nervous to be in such a nice room, she didn't want to touch anything. She began to change despite the fact that the room made her nervous. She took off her shoes and pressed her warm feet to the cool smooth tile, next she took off her skirt, folding it neatly and setting it on the counter. When it came to taking off her top, she turned her back to the door just in case, she slipped the shirt off and replaced it with the tank top that was given to her. After folding everything into a neat pile holding it closely to her chest she walked out of the bathroom. She spotted Draco already in bed reading a Quidditch magazine. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You can set those on that dresser, and then come to bed." Keira almost dropped her things, 'come to bed.' Did he mean the same one as himself? Surely not, that would be too much for her to take. She gently set her uniform on the dresser, and turned to see Draco holding the covers open so she could crawl in. Keira's heart sank; she had been hoping he'd have a separate bed for her. "Don't worry, I'm not planning anything." Draco said reassuringly to Keira, whom had started to tremble yet again. She nodded her head and crawled in bed with him. Warmth and Draco's arms welcomed her happily, and surprisingly she drifted off to sleep quickly. Draco however, did not sleep right away; he stayed up watching Keira sleep, stroking her hair softly, so he would not wake her. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. "Why is it that a girl that everyone should take notice of, isn't noticed at all?" Those were the last words spoken from Draco's lips before, his hand drifted to the girl's waist and fell limp, his eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing slowed down.


	3. More than meets the eye

Keira's eyes fluttered open, she had one of the best bights sleep in her life

As Keira woke the next morning, she felt majorly refreshed; she hadn't slept so well in a long time. She snuggled into the warmth next to her and opened her eyes. Icy blue eyes were starring back at her, giving her a harsh slap of reality. She was in Draco Malfoy's room, lying in his bed, next to him. "Morning..." Draco had also had a great night sleep, not haunted by the Death Eater raids he had been on.

"Good morning..." His chuckled at the cute whisper. His grin turned to a frown when he heard her stomach growl. Keira remembered that she didn't eat last night. She was very hungry.

"You know, if you would have eaten last night with the rest of us, you wouldn't be so hungry right now and I would be able to lay in bed longer." Draco explained making Keira blush.

"You can go back to sleep, I don't need to eat..." Her stomach growled in protest. She gave a sad sigh. Draco on the other hand stretched and hopped out of bed making his way to the bathroom. Keira continued to lie in bed looking around the room, that's when she noticed her uniform, she would have to change back into it. She got up and quickly changed into her uniform once done she noticed the door. She could make a run for it; he couldn't stop her while he was in the shower. But he would be very mad when he found her gone. And what of the people in the common room? She knew she couldn't face them without him. Before she could think on it anymore, Draco came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked over to her and his arm took its usual spot around her waist.

"Ready to go?" He looked her over for a moment then sighed." I guess you'll be needing a shower and a change of clothes too." He gave a slight groan. "We'll have to take you to the Gryffindor tower." Draco held onto Keira tightly as they entered the Slytherin common room, many heads turned to look at them, in Keira's eyes it looked like a wave, since the heads all seemed to turn at the same time. The wave came at them quickly, and harshly, hitting the rocks, or the kids who didn't look.

"Draco, mind telling us how the bird got in the common room, and don't expect me to believe that you woke up early and let her in." The boy paused and let out a disappointed sigh. "I told you not to give girls from different houses the-"

"Shut the bloody hell up, ranting on about things that don't even exist, she spent the night in my room..." Draco stood proud, but everyone else, it looked like he had said something unknown. Almost like it didn't click in their brains. Keira was interested, but Draco wasn't he quickly pushed her out of the door. Not wasting a second he started for the Gryffindor tower. They arrived in record time and he pushed her to the door. "Go change, I'll be down in the Great Hall." She turned to look at him, but only caught his retreating figure. She stared after him until he was out of site. When she turned to the fat lady's portrait she realized she had no clue what the password was. She leaned against the wall and sunk down, who would possibly come along that would give her the password?

"Hey Keira, you're alive!" Keira lifted her head to see at Neville had just come out of the Tower and was standing over her.

"Neville, will you tell me the password, I didn't get a chance to get it last night." She put her head down a waited for his disapproving glance.

"Ok, it feels good having someone else locked out of the common room." There were no disapproving glance only smiles as he helped her in and waited for her to get ready. They walked down together and she listened to his horrible night of worrying about her. As they entered the Great Hall Keira became nervous, would he come for her. She stood in the Doorway a statue; it wasn't until Neville grabbed her hand and gave it a slight tug she even noticed she had stopped moving. "Come on, Ron will be so happy to see you, he was grumbling all night of ways he could rescue you!"

"He was?" That's all she could say as she was tugged to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

"Hi Keira, I'm amazed to see you alive." Ron chuckled and he went into great detail of his rescue plans. She listened nodding here and there even giggling. Ron always made her giggle. She didn't seem to notice the icy eyes watching her. Draco was far more then upset the Longbottom had tugged her away before he could reach her, but then he thought she would probably eat better over there. He had also noticed how shocked she seemed from getting all that attention. He was happy they weren't being mean like Pothead and the Mud blood had been the other night. But then he notice she smiled, he had never seen that before. He wanted to know what Weasel had said to get her that way. On the group way out of the Great Hall they bumped into Harry and Hermione. "Harry look who's still alive."

"Keira your ok!" Harry didn't get a chance to say much else.

"So you think you can just come right back to Gryffindor like nothing happened?" Hermione shrieked.

"Honestly Mud blood shouldn't be studying?" Keira starred over at Draco, why was he here, what if he tries to take her? Keira didn't seem to notice in all her thoughts she had latched onto Ron's arm. Draco stepped forward with his group following close behind.

"Malfoy, shouldn't you be whining to your dad about something." Harry sneered, Keira watched both boys tense and she clutched Ron's arm harder. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if they fought.

The flames of Draco's temper Ignited. "You know Scar head, if I were you, I would shut the bloody hell up and not test me..." Draco's Voice was deadly, and he made his intentions clear by getting right into Harry's face.

"Why, are you going to tell your daddy-" Suddenly Harry flew to the ground, Draco Malfoy had just hit him. Harry seemed shocked at first, but so he sprang to his feet and swung back. Keira began shaking; she flinched with every hit, getting more nervous by the second. Keira finally couldn't take it; abruptly she screamed "Stop" and a force came from her body shoving Draco and Harry away from each other. Each boy slammed into a wall opposite from the other. Everyone glanced towards Keira, and gasped, Hermione was about to say something when all of the sudden.

"Well, what do we have here?" The student all turned to see professor Dumbledore standing behind them. The old wizard took a quick glance around then laid his half moon shaped glasses on Keira. "Miss Mc Cloud, some trouble?" Keira's eye grew wide with worry. She wondered if she was in trouble for what happened.

"But Professor Dumbledore it wasn't Keira fighting..." Ron trailed off, as he realized Dumbledore did not seem to care. He stepped forward to the girl and smiled.

"Come we'll have a lemon drop." Keira sadly nodded, knowing just having a lemon drop wasn't going to happen. She followed and soon they disappeared down the corridor. The two quarreling boys stood, and as they did so, they each noticed something strange. They were each covered in some sort of glittering, glowing dust.

"Well that was strange..." Draco muttered inspecting the dust.

"Hermione, I think we have another mystery to solve." 'Stupid Potter' Draco Thought, it wasn't that hard of a mystery. Whatever the dust is, it came from Keira. She was not normal and Dumbledore was trying to keep what she is under wraps. The answer would reveal it's self in time, pushing Keira for answers would only make her nervous. Draco felt the sting of his split lip and decided not to visit Madam Pomphery, after all the only wounds he had were a split lip and a bruise here or there.

Mean while in Dumbledore's office, Keira could not let things go very easily. She shook with the intensity of her own nervousness. Dumbledore sat behind his desk just starring at her, which didn't help her much. She thought it best to distract herself until he spoke. She began looking around the room, at the book beyond stacked together, the ancient smell to almost everything, and all of the old Headmaster's hanging on the wall. Keira started to recall the first time she was ever in this office.

(Flashback) "Dumbledore, I can not stress enough the importance of Keira's safety." Dumbledore glanced over at the girl of thirteen; she was clutching a boy's hand, and looking around the room. "This is her guardian Jason, if you should ever feel you need help keeping her safe, we will send Jason." The old man Known as Dumbledore held up his wrinkled hand.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Dumbledore then walked over to a shelf of books and reached for the top. He pulled down and very old looking hat. "Now shall we get you sorted?"

(End Flashback) Keira remembered that day well. "Strange that suddenly you have the interest you once did not…" Dumbledore mumble more to him self than Keira. "Due to this attention that you have gained, I feel that perhaps our guardian is needed." He explained with a kind smile. "I shall send an owl to your father tonight."

"No wait, it won't happen again, I lost control but only for a second." The nervous girl bumbled in haste.

"That is sorry to say for the best…" He ended the argument quickly. He than looked to her smiled a sympatric smile. "How about that lemon drop?" Keira took the candy with a heavy sigh. The last thing she needed was to hear from her father. Her first day back was not turning out to be a good one. She needed some peace; perhaps reading her book by the lake would help calm her nerves. Upon arriving at the lake with her book in hand she already felt better. She found a nice shady spot and laid down, opening her book and began to read. She read until there was almost no light left in the sky for her to see the wonderful words on the pages. She closed her book and gave a great relaxed sigh.

"Good book?" A voice suddenly asked. Keira gave out a frightened squeak and looked frantically around for the owner of the voice. The same voice chuckled in amusement. "Keira, up here…" The voice drawled and no sooner had the voice spoke again, did keira glance up. There, reclining back comfortably was Draco Malfoy, with a magazine in his hand. She moved away from the tree slowly, slightly afraid what he might do. Keira just couldn't understand it, how did he always seem to find her alone. Was he following her or something? Both Keira and Draco opened their mouths to speak, but were distracted by a horrifying sounds coming from the forest across the lake. "What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked, but it wasn't directing it toward Keira, he didn't expect her to know the answer.

"It's a unicorn, the poor beast is either hurt or worried for another creature." Keira explained sadly. Draco observed her as look looked to the forest, the look on her face; it was like she could feel the unicorn's pain.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked breaking her from her trance.

"I read it in a book once." She explained.

"Your not just like that damn Mudblood are you?" Draco sneered looking slightly disgusted.

"Oh no, I just get good grades so my father won't be upset…" Keira tried to keep her voice strong, but talking about her father always made her lose strength. She just hoped Draco didn't notice, she hoped in vain. Draco did in fact notice, he myself had that same problem once upon a time. But now he held no fear of his father, he had seen far worse to be afraid of his father. The dark lord, was compared to 50 of his father, Draco was lucky to have never gotten on his lord's bad side. He was actually in great favors with Voldemort, given gifts and special training, almost viewed as his own son. Draco wondered why Keira held such fear of her father, and further wondered if that was the reason she was so shy.

"Come, I'll walk you back…" Draco dropped the subject, she was too shy to press for information, and she would just tense up and drift further away from him. No, he would gain his answer from somewhere else. But he would have them.


	4. New student

Over the course of the next week Keira's life became a roller coaster. Draco Malfoy had made it clear to all of Hogwarts that she was off limits. He had even hexed some poor first year boy, who had been lost. If it had been any other girl, they would have been swooning over the whole situation. Sadly, that was not how Keira felt. She was getting far more attention than she liked, and above all Draco still scared her. She couldn't figure out what he wanted. He was so mysterious, more so than even herself… Though she had been lucky enough not to sleep in his arms again, she somehow ended up eating almost all her meals with him. Fortunately for her, Draco had Quidditch practice that night so she could sit at her own table. She loved her table, because of all Draco's attention, most Gryffindor wouldn't even look at her, leaving her in peace.

"Good to see you at the Gryffindor table again." Ron commented with a mouthful of chicken. Keira gave a slight giggle and turn to her pudding. "And don't worry, we'll get that bugger." Ron had a rather determined look in his eye as he took his next bite of chicken.

"Oh please, you don't need to go through any trouble for me." Her voice was her usual whisper.

"D-d-don't worry K-Keira we'll protect you." Neville tried to sound brave but his stutter made it hard. Everyone knew next to Professor Snape, the thing that terrified Neville the most was Draco Malfoy.

"I doubt you could protect her from a damp rag." The cold sneer only could have come from Draco Malfoy. As Keira glanced up she saw him smirking down at her with his group behind him.

"Draco, could you hurry up and get your whore!" Keira looked down in shame, as one of the Quidditch players groaned out the last comment. Draco frowned for a moment, but then chuckled; his frown turning to his normal smirk.

"Mate, look at what you sleep with compared to what I sleep with." Draco's comment stopped any more remarks but did not help with Keira's hurt feelings.

"Well I'm sick of waiting!" Blaise growled grabbing for Keira. However, his hand never made it there. Instead it was being restrained by another hand that seemed to come out of a cloud of darkness. Suddenly Dumbledore rose, the Great Hall became hushed.

"Students, we have a new student joining us and have just been sorted into Slytherin." The Slytherin table cheered and as quickly as it had came the hand disappeared. The black cloud of dark mist reappeared at the front of the Great Hall and a boy stepped out. The black smoke swirl around him and slowly soaked into his body. The boy was tall and looked about sixteen, his skin was pale, and his hair was shag with gelled tips that turned red against his black hair.

"Jason Bright." No sooner had Dumbledore said the boy's name, Keira sprang up from her seat and rushed into the boy's arms. He welcomed her gladly lifting her into the air and spun her around.

"My beautiful Tinker bell!" Jason spoke with pure adoration, which seemed completely off from his character. Keira giggled and embraced this deadly looking stranger. "Have you been well?" He asked her, she nodded again. "Good." Jason's smile was twinkling in delight as he held up the shy girl. He then looked over to where she had been, the twinkle faded away, his smile turned to a frown, and his eyes turned cold. He set Keira down and took her hand. He walked directly up to Blaise and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Never try to touch Keira again, next time you'll lose a limb." Jason's voice was low and grave, daring anyone to oppose him. But no one could if they wanted to; they were all in so much shock. Keira takes her seat again, followed by Jason. Again no one really dares to say anything about him sitting at the wrong table; they just stare, but he soon became annoyed. "What's with the starring?" He growled making everyone scoot away.

"It's honestly your fault Jason, first you make such an entrance and then you sit down at the wrong table." Keira explained calmly, being the only one not scared or nervous near him.

"Wrong table, no way. Then you would be too." Jason argued.

"No, actually I'm not in Slytherin…" Keira's voice became quiet and she trailed off looking away suddenly. Jason's eyes grew wide; he looked as though he was slightly frightened.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Keira shook her head.

"But like it really matters, as long as my grades stay perfect. He never sees me anyway." Keira countered, but it seemed as though she was reassuring herself more than Jason. "Come on Jason I'll show you to the Slytherin Common Room." They stood and walked out with Draco and crew in toe. Most of the way was quiet until Draco decided to speak.

"So Jason was it?" Jason nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Keira so outgoing, you must be close. How do you know her?" Draco was angered; this kid came right into his territory, and snatched his prey away. And the boy did it like it was nothing. Draco needed him to back off, or at least realize that Keira was his. No one was going to get in his way.

"We've known each other all our lives." Jason answered. His voice was so grave; Draco couldn't understand why her not being in Slytherin was so bad. He had no problem getting around that. "Keira why didn't you tell him?" His voice was desperate.

"It wasn't needed." Keira answered firmly. It was strange Draco noticed Keira's stamina, it was so confident, so unlike her normal self.

"But Keira, you're to go to your father over break." Keira stopped walking causing Draco to run right into her. Draco looked at her, she looked terrified. It would seem he was right; she had many things she hid from the world. This Jason seemed to know most of them. 'Maybe he won't be as much a pest as I thought.'

"Well, here's the common room, good night." She quickly turns to leave before anyone else could say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What will my father do when he finds out that I wasn't placed in Slytherin? He'll probably beat me. Or maybe he's changed, after all it has been three years since I saw him last.' Keira sighed and looked into the forbidden forest. 'What was so dangerous about it?'

"Keira, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Keira knew that voice; it was Draco Malfoy's. "The forest isn't safe, and if a teacher catches you…"

"Why isn't it safe?" She asked in a quiet tone, it was unlike herself. Yes she was always quiet, but this was different; more distant, and saddened. The sound tightened Draco's heart, but only for a moment. He was stronger than that; she was just an object to him. Something he had to have, he didn't need to feel anything for an object, something that was only there for his amusement.

"There are many creatures that live in the forest, haven't you heard the stories?"

"You mean the rumors, and rumors are only seeds of the truth, that grow into a tree of deceit." Her words were deep and emotion filled. "There are many amazing creatures in that forest, whether they are good or bad, are entirely one's opinion."

"You're rather talkative tonight." Draco commented. He was done with the previous conversation. Keira didn't reply to his comment just blushed and looked away. Draco sighed. "Come; let's go in before a professor comes to see you out this late." Keira nodded and stood, making her way to the castle. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips against her ear and spoke words that made goose bump on her skin. "It's been too long since you slept with me Keira." She whimpered slightly glancing up at his tall figure. "And don't think that Jason boy will help you. I don't intend to give up easily. Soon he won't even fight for you anymore." The threat was harsh and stung at Keira's heart. Would Jason really just let Draco have her? She didn't speak on the way back to his dorm. She wouldn't risk his anger; she only hoped Jason sensed her need for him. Luck seemed to be on her side, Jason stood outside the common room waiting for them.

"Get your damn hands off her!" Jason growled and his eyes flashed red.

"Precisely what are you going to do about it?" Draco sneered pulling Keira closer.

"I'm going to rip out your heart." Keira whimpered once more, she hated fighting, though she always seemed to be in the middle of it lately. Draco ignored her protest and stepped forward.

"You don't really expect me to be frightened by your feeble threat do you?" Keira noticed there was growl of dominance behind his words, like the Alpha talking down to a Beta who tried to take over. Did Draco not realize that the situation was very dangerous; Jason wouldn't hesitate to kill for her. He wasn't normal, and the things he vowed to protect were anything but.

"Then you're a fool." Jason sheathed, he was trembling with anger, and the last comment hadn't sat to well with him. Jason's threats were anything but feeble. Keira was astonished that he hadn't ripped out Draco's tongue because of the comment.

"As if you could hurt me, but beside that, if you did manage to…" Draco scoffed before continuing. "Keira is the one that will pay the price not you." Draco gestured to her, but didn't look at her; it was as if she was a mere object.

"How dare you threaten her?" Jason lunged forward ready to strike Draco down. Keira gasped and quickly moved between them.

"Wait Jason, he's right." She whispered looking at a fist that was centimeters away from her.

"What!" Jason screamed hastily putting the fist down. "You want me to just let him have you?" He looked completely flustered, almost as if nothing in life made sense anymore.

"If anything happens to him, I'll be the one questioned, not you." She paused and took in a shaky breath. "We can't have that." She put her head down in defeat. Draco noticed and smirked wrapping his hand around her waist.

"So it's settled then, you stay out of my way and I'll keep our little Keira nice and comfortable." No one argued. Both Keira and Jason knew that Draco had won, at least for the time being. The Prince of Slytherin strutted with prize in hand into the common room.


	5. Sneak peek

Keira trembled and whimpered in fear; she clung to the warmth of the body next to her. Draco let her cling to him, and he starred down at her in slight worry. "Please father don't hurt me anymore…" She whimpered. Draco's eyes became wide. 'Her nightmare was about her father?' Sure Draco remembered when he was young and he was abused, but that was long since over. "Please don't, anything but that!" Her whimpers had become screams, and she began to thrash wildly. Draco seized her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Keira, wake up!" Her eyes snapped open and they searched the room, looking for any sign of her father, the man who haunted her dreams so well. To her relief she only found Draco. Her fear didn't have a moment to settle as she realized she must have woken him up. He was probably very angry with her. She knew he was going to speak to her, or more like yell, she flinched as soon as his lips parted to speak. "Are you alright?' Draco asked while he placed a hand on Keira's quivering shoulder. She ignored the comment and apologized straight away, her father would often trick her like that. It was to see if she remembered her place which was two steps behind the male at all times, and her own feelings didn't matter.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up, it won't happen again!" Keira bowed her head in respect, another thing she had learned from her father.

"I thought you were having a fit or something." Draco ignored her apology and pressed the issue once more. Keira looked slightly stunned at his concern. "Keira, is that why you were so scared when that Jason fellow told you that you'd be staying at your father for the holiday?" He studied her closely; any little detail could be helpful. "Does he beat you?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"My father can be very '_strict'._" Keira answered. All of her strength was keeping her tears at bay. She gasped when Draco's cold soft hand grazed her cheek, she was forced to meet his beautiful eyes, and his hand wouldn't allow her to look away.

"Keira, the truth." He commanded. She couldn't speak all of her strength was gone; it was flowing out of her like the tears she was shedding. Draco was at a loss; he had never dealt with something like this before. Yes he'd seen girls cry, but it was normally because of him. Now that he was faced with this he didn't know what to do. Her writhing form was causing him to lose his composure, he had to do something fast. He awkwardly took Keira into his arms and rocked her. To Draco's triumph her tears seemed to lessen. "You shouldn't let your father treat you that way." Draco murmured into her ear. Keira unburied her face from the safety of his chest.

"My father has very high expectations, and there is no reward for second best, only pain…" She explained in a low voice with a hick up coming out every now and then.

"How could not meet his expectations, you're first in our year and you're taking 7th year classes, you're a perfect lady, and gorgeous!" Draco argued, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but hearing her put herself down had upset him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her father, couldn't the man see how great his own daughter was. His family would give their left hand to have her marry Draco.

"I'm a girl, and I didn't make it into Slytherin." Keira took a deep breath and clutched onto Draco's arm. "Eventually I will be forgiven for escaping Slytherin, but for being a girl I will never be forgiven."

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Draco asked curiously.

"My father is very old fashion, because I am a girl the only thing I'm good for is to be married to a man worthy of his time." Her voice was grave and she had begun sniffling again, His arms tightened around her. She had to be an only child, and she was the only heir, that was the reason her father treated her that way. Draco was having a hard time controlling his temper, something so small and fragile should never be treated the way she was.

"Keira your father is a fool." He pressed his lips to her forehead. His words made Keira feel the slightest bit better, but the fear of her father's anger could not be so easily detoured. Draco observed the girl's weary body and sighed. "Lets get back to sleep…" He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Keira Welcomed sleep with a grateful moan, but she still feared of another nightmare. Draco put that last fear to rest as took her into his arms.

Keira woke the next morning with Draco's arm around her waist and his nose in her hair. He seemed so content she really didn't want to wake him, but classes would start soon and Keira was never late. Keira also knew her first class was Double Transfiguration, and McGonagall wasn't very forgiving. "Draco…" She whispered while shaking him lightly. His eyebrows stitched together but he didn't wake. Keira shook him slightly harder. "Draco…" His gripped on her tightened and he started to mumble in his sleep.

"Knock it off Keira, go back to sleep." Keira smiled, even in his sleep he could order people around. Her father would love Draco; he would see him as a worthy heir.

"Draco… I need to get ready for class." She cooed in his ear once more.

"You're not leaving my side." He answered grumpily.

"Draco you need to get ready too, and we have the same class." Draco rose and opened his eyes. He roamed Keira's body and smirked.

"So you have advanced Transfiguration too?" He asked, Keira simply nodded. Though She knew he was now awake but she didn't dare move from his side.

"Yes, I take many advanced classes." Keira mumbled while fiddling with a piece of her hair. Draco sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed.

"Why, doesn't it get annoying to take so many hard classes?" Draco yelled from the bathroom. Keira walked over to her uniform and preformed a simple cleaning spell on them.

"My father plans my classes." Draco walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for class.

"Do you choose anything for yourself?" He scoffed as he watched her braid her hair. She looked up at him a sighed.

"I told you, my father is very old fashion." She whispered tying her braid tight. As he starred at her, Keira fiddled with her thumbs. She didn't like it when he starred at her, though he did it often. It amazed them both to think how there lives had changed in just a week. Keira went from invisible to desperately trying to find peace and keeping her secrets safe. Draco had become completely bored with life over the summer, even the dark lords private lesson bored him. Keira was so mysterious and gorgeous; it thrilled him to try to figure her out. Everything about her challenged him, she was so quiet and he wanted her outgoing with him. She held so many secrets and he wanted to reveal them all, and wouldn't let anything get in his way. He felt excited for the first time in months; no one was going to take it away. Draco led her down the stairs into the common room, where Jason was waiting for them.

"Are you alright Tinkerbell?" Jason asked as soon as they were off the stairs. Keira gave a warm smile and nodded her head yes. Draco wasn't as happy to see him as Keira was. He formed a sneer and tightened his grip.

"Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Draco groaned.

"No, I don't eat human food…" Jason answered but his mind was elsewhere, his eyes roamed every bit of Keira's body making sure all was well.

"I suppose a vampire wouldn't be interested in human food…" Draco drawled with an evil smirk on his face. Keira gasped and Jason's eyes widen. "Come now, did you really think someone wouldn't figure it out with that entrance of yours. Of course you're not just any old vampire. You're one them that live in that kingdom and have great powers, oh what were they called hybrid vampires or something."

"So you've figured me out, scared Malfoy?" Jason sneered, and sniffed the air. "Why the hell does she smell like tears!" He growled and took a step forward. All thoughts of just be revealed gone, the only thing that mattered was that Keira had been crying.

"Stop, I had… a nightmare last night…" Keira mumbled looking away in shame. Jason gave a nod showing he understood.

"Well blood sucker, Keira and I need to get to class, we'll be seeing you." Draco took pride in the fact that he held power over Jason, it made him easily dealt with.

"Sorry Malfoy, but Keira and I have all the same classes." This time it was Jason's turn to smirk. "I admit you have something on me, but that won't stop me, where Keira goes I go, so you better get used to me." Draco glared but nonetheless headed to class. They arrived late, but it didn't matter because McGonagall was nowhere to be found. It's a well-known fact that change can unnerve people, and Keira was starting to get that feeling.

"Where'd you suppose McGonagall is?" Draco asked Keira, but she didn't answer. More like she couldn't, as she glanced around the room for clues no came. The other students seemed as confused as they were.

"Probably being briefed about me…" Jason said casually and took a seat. Draco nodded his hand in understanding and followed suit. The three sat together, with Keira in the middle. Most of the class was lost along with its professor; the students chatted away, and spread rumors of where they thought McGonagall was. Keira thought it was all blown out of proportion, she heard stories of a love affair with Snape. She ignored it a read her book happily. To her right Jason leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk, he was sound asleep. He often slept in the day for obvious reasons, since he was an hybrid vampire the sun couldn't hurt him, just annoy him. To Keira's left Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini, They were in deep conversation about Quidditch. Keira felt slightly at peace knowing for a short time she was yet again invisible.

"Psst!" Keira looked up; sadly her ears didn't miss much, which often made it hard to concentrate. "Keira, psst!" This time she looked behind her. Ron was waving her over. She shook her head and discreetly pointed at Draco. There was no way he would let her talk with Ron. She mouthed sorry and turned back around. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Draco's body pressed against side as he leaned in close.

"Good girl." His words sent a shudder down Keira's spine. Just then the classroom door burst open and Professor Snape rushed, heading straight for the front of the class. Keira watched all of the other students scurry about trying to find their seats and get organized quickly.

"Good morning class, you will need to copy the text on the board three times and Professor McGonagall will review with you Wednesday." In a flash there was notes on the board and the class busied it's self. "Miss O'Connell would please wake your sleeping friend." Keira nodded,

"Jason I need help." She whispered.

"Miss O'Connell perhaps try it a little louder?" Snape commented annoyed, but Keira shook her head no.

"Keira are you ok!" Jason suddenly yelled and jumped up. His eyes searched frantically before they settled on Keira, who was giggling nonstop in front of him. "Well that was uncalled for…" He mumbled before getting his stuff for class. By four o'clock that day Jason was dragging his feet behind Keira. "Tinkerbell… where are we going now…" He called in a whiny voice. Keira giggled and glance back at him.

"To the library." She could hear Jason groan but he didn't say no. Not that he ever would, if Keira wanted something, Jason gave it to her without question.

"Keira!" Ron and Harry came running towards her.

"Hello…" She said quietly, She scanned the room for a good table and spread her work out.

"Keira maybe you should go to Dumbledore about Malfoy." Harry suggested after a while of silence. She shook her head no and buried herself in homework hoping to drown out his protests. After a few minutes he left her to do her homework in peace but that was no longer her concern. Where was Jason? Her question was quickly answered as he burst through the library door, his breathing labored and his eyes wide with fear. Keira noticed he was missing a sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Keira's voice was slightly frantic; if Jason was scared then there was cause to worry.

"Keira, you need to hide me!" He ran over to her frantically glancing behind him for whatever threat was coming. She began to think, but where on earth could he hide in a library. She looked around the room, but nothing came to mind. She became slightly annoyed with the light overhead; one of the candles was burnt out. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Close your eyes, this will be bright." She instructed, and he did as requested… The next minute a group of girls burst through the doors. They looked around chattering amongst themselves hurriedly, determination burning in their eyes. But they didn't find Jason Bright, just Keira Mc'Cloud doing her homework quietly. After the girls rushed out of the library, Draco entered in his Quidditch uniform ready for practice. He glanced around with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is that blood sucker of yours?" He sneered approaching with an arrogant air.

"Please don't call him that…" She mumbled she needed all her focus to keep Jason in the light.

"Did I upset you with my words?" His voice became husky as he leaned into her so his lips were mere centimeters from her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his words vibrated down her body. She frowned trying to hold he concentration. "Don't worry I'll make it up tonight, you'll be sleeping with me again." His lips brushed the corner of Keira's mouth causing her to gasp; he chuckled and a smirk graced his face. Then all at once she lost her focus and Jason came crashing down onto the table. He groaned and mumbled a few choice curse words. Jason glittered with some sort of glowing dust.

"Damn that hurt…" Jason commented while brushing himself off. Keira couldn't help but start laughing; Draco however didn't it so amusing. He frowned before turning to leave. Once out of site, Jason turned to Keira with a mock glare in his eyes. "What the hell was that!"

"Sorry, he made me lose control and I dropped you…" Keira slightly bowed her head as if to say sorry. His frown didn't last; it never could if Keira caused it. His eyes then glittered with amusement and he wore a cocky grin.

"You're so innocent, just a little peck made you lose your grip." He laughed greatly.

"At least I'm not a big strong vampire running away from a group of girls." Keira sneered. Jason's reaction was a shudder, followed by a labored sigh. She felt sad for him, it couldn't be easy to stay up all day and wait until night to feed.

"Will you be ok, I need to rest…" Keira nodded and gave him a worried look. She noticed the sluggish way he moved. It was all her fault he was suffering. She was so caught up in her own guilt she didn't even notice Hermione Granger peeking around the corner with her eyes wide…


	6. Secrets Revealed!

At dinner Keira found herself sitting at her own table next to Harry and Ron. She listened and laughed, but still her mind drifted to Jason, who still hadn't returned. Her guilt was overwhelming; it was hard to focus on anything else. She knew Jason wouldn't be happy that she was so worried about. But she couldn't help it; he was raised to protect her, look after her. Who was looking after him if not her? Maybe if she could just sneak away to check on him, Draco was still at Quidditch practice so he wouldn't stop her. "I'm sorry but I think I'll turn in for the night." She said meekly and rose from her spot.

"Good idea, get to the tower before that ferret Malfoy comes." Ron told her with his mouth full of pudding. She smile at him warmly for his concern and exited the Great Hall. She headed straight for the dark forest where she knew she would find Jason.

Draco Malfoy was making his way to the Great Hall, his intent to get Keira when he heard a shout. He recognized the voice of the Mudblood Granger, but still curiosity compiled him to listen. "I figured it out!" She yelled racing toward Potter and Weasley.

"Figured what out?" Asked Weasley.

"Keira and Jason!" She replied. She looked as though she had been running for a while, her hair was snarled and her robes were a mess, which was not Granger's style. She instantly had both boys attention they closed into a circle for privacy; they glanced around them to make sure no one was around. Draco made sure he was nicely hidden around a corner so they wouldn't know of his presence. "Jason is a Hybrid vampire, and keira is a fairy, that's why there was dust all over you when you fought Malfoy." They both had a look of great confusion on their faces, Draco's however held a look of deep concentration. "She got nervous with you fighting so she pushed you away with her power, which leaves fairy dust behind.

"And that's why Dumbledore showed up, to try and keep us from figuring it out!" Ron exclaimed as if suddenly catching, Draco wondered if they figured out all of those mysteries like this. If they did he knew a few fans that would be highly disappointed with Saint Potter.

"But why hide it?" Harry said confused, his ignorance of the magical world showing again.

"They're really rare, they don't show themselves often.' Hermione explained. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet somehow it all made sense. He needed proof to be sure though, how did she figure this out?

"But how did you do it?" Asked Ron.

"I saw her do magic in the library, plus her and Jason were talking about their powers." Draco snorted, they thought they were clever; all they did to figure it out was eavesdrop like he was doing. The golden trio trotted up to the Gryffindor tower chattering away. Draco however wasn't quite convinced, he needed more evidence, although keira was hiding something, but could it really be something as big as all that. He wasn't sure if his little keira was capable of keeping something like that from everyone. Just then as if on queue Keira and Jason walked toward him hand in hand. Draco felt a pang of jealousy seeing them like that, but he hid it well. Keira suddenly frowned and looked directly at him, like she senses his jealousy. She confirmed his theory when she suddenly dropped Jason's hand.

"All done with practice?" She asked softly walking over to him. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jason's fist clenched at his sides but he didn't say anything, Draco Malfoy had too much on him. He hated to see keira in the hands of any man but himself. He would even go against her father to protect her. Sadly Keira had made him promise not to. Jason watched in silent envy as Draco walked away with Jason's one and only desire. He was raised to protect her, and he did through many dangers. Whether it is hunters after her, a wild animal or even rocking her back to sleep after a nightmare caused by her father. He had grown so fond of her, he wished to marry her, but it was forbidden. Jason wandered back into the forest to be alone with his grief. Draco looked over at Keira who was doing her homework on his bed; he could help but get lost at just the sight of her. Even being so focused on something as normal as homework seemed small and innocent. It seemed impossible that she could be a fairy, and yet could she? He had to admit he knew very little about Fairies, for all he knew she could be.

"So how does a shy girl like you meet up with a vampire?" He asked suddenly.

"Through my father, we've known each other since we were babies." She explained dully, she wasn't really paying attention. She didn't seem to notice Draco trying to sniff out the truth.

"Your father must know a lot of people." He sat down next to her; the bed sank slightly from the increase in weight. Keira nodded absent-mindedly but didn't further continue the conversation. Not that Draco cared too much, he was too busy watching her work. The elegant way she wrote, the way she cocked her head to one side when she read something interesting, or the way she bit her lip when she got confused. "You look so cute when you concentrate." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. He didn't care what he was touching as long as it was a part of her. He felt almost immediate shivering from her body and Draco felt his own body responding growing more excited by the minute. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer, she didn't struggle but her breathing was irregular, almost ragged.

"Please stop." She whimpered, but Draco refused, no matter how scared or sad she looked. She had slept with him in his bed countless times before this, and he had held back each and every time, but now he just couldn't stop. His hand slowly grazed the smooth skin under her shirt; the feeling was almost too much for him. "Draco you must stop, Jason will know I'm in trouble and he will come for me." Draco shoved her things off the bed and pushed her down.

"I don't want to." He whispered before leaning in again, but he froze… He could believe his eyes, she was crying, sparkling tears of fear ran down her face. She was scared of him, after everything, all the times he protected her, it meant nothing at that moment. He pushed a growl back down his throat. Draco didn't want to move or stop, but for some reason he couldn't see her tears. He pushed himself off her and stormed out of the room. He didn't pay attention to where he was going; he just needed to get away.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Asked a voice in the dark. Draco looked around, he hadn't noticed he had walked all the way to the edge of the dark forest, or that Jason was perched up on a rock just to his right.

"What are you getting at?" Draco snarled Jason was the last person he wanted to see, well maybe a close second to potter.

"Just wondering why you would be out here, when you have such a gorgeous creature up in the room?" Draco didn't answer, if possible his expression darkened even more. But Draco did wonder why Jason had said 'creature' instead of person or girl. "Have you perhaps noticed just how innocent Keira really is?" Draco growled he wasn't happy that the bloodsucker could annoy him so easily.

"Well at least I've gotten farther than you ever have." It bothered him greatly that Jason didn't seem to be affected by his comments.

"She has been off limits to me since she was born, and besides, after Christmas break she'll be off limits to everyone." Jason jumped off his perch and walked back into the dark forest. Draco was in shock from the information he just received. It could only mean one possible thing; she was going to be engaged by the time they returned from holiday. And that was not acceptable in Draco's eyes. He had to figure out a way to keep her, he was Draco Malfoy what he wanted he got. His journey to his dormitory didn't last long, his mind was full of ideas of how to keep his lady fair, whom had fell asleep on the bed in his absence. Draco shook his head and ran his hand trough his hair; he noticed her face was still streaked with tears.

"Bloody Hell…" He mumbled and moved towards the bed. He really wasn't sure why this girl was such a big deal; after all she was only a girl. Was he not Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts most famous womanizer, The Slytherin Prince? Every girl he's had has been a mere amusement, but now this girl came into his life and everything was changing. As he lay down to sleep he thought of what a fool he was. A fool for a silly little girl, that he would never let get away…


	7. Meet your future husband

HEY! I know I know it's been a while, but I think this will meet your needs. I'm completely satisfied with the ending of the chapter and I think you will be too. Plus no more writers block for this one! Remember Reviews please!

That morning Keira awoke much like she did everyday, Draco's arm around her waist and his face buried in her hair. As she glanced around the room she noticed Draco's owl sitting on the sill. She began to shake Draco, which in turn he groaned. "Keira, its Saturday you're not leaving yet." He mumbled into her hair.

"No Draco, you've got mail." She shook him once again for good measure. Draco popped his head up to look out the window; he seemed to glare at the owl for a moment or two before getting up. He patted the eagle owl's head before grabbing the letter. Draco set the letter down on the desk before returning to bed. He cradled her in his while he slept. Keira sighed but made no move to get up. She would wait silently until he decided to rise. Sometimes she wished she could stand up for herself, like days of old. Yes, a long time ago, as a child she had been quite the little spitfire. But not now, one summer with her father had taken all the spirit out of her. She often wondered what kind of person she would be if she still had that spirit. Draco woke up and released his hold on Keira in order to stretch. He glanced over at the letter sitting on his desk and quickly grabbed it.

"Go get ready for breakfast." She got up and went straight to the bathroom. His lip twitched at its corner and a smirk formed, she was so obedient. He wondered how anybody could be that way. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and opened the letter.

Draco-

I will require your assistance Saturday night; arrive at the shrieking shack at 8:00 p.m.

Lord Voldemort

Draco growled, he was suppose to take Keira to Hogsmeade today, and she had been oddly excited about it, now he would have to cancel. Now she would spend the day with Jason. He growled again, Jason the very name made his blood boil. The thought of that bloody git making his woman smile, he could kill someone at the very thought. Moments later Keira came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. "I can't take you to Hogsmeade today." He glanced he way, she looked very sad. Perhaps she thought she wasn't allowed to go anymore. He pushed back a growl in his throat; he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Jason could take you."

"I said he could sleep all day, be-because I thought you were taking me." She looked down sadly. "But I still have homework to do, I'll just finish it." He hadn't expected her to be that upset over it.

"Well it's just Hogsmeade right, we've both been there loads of times." Draco failed to catch the look of pure sorrow on her face. He walked right past her without sensing the sudden empty feeling radiating off her. He quickly washed and changed, he would need to prepare if the Dark Lord required his services.

My Lord

I am always at you service my lord. I will be there as requested.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Hermes flew off with his reply to Voldemort tied to his leg. Draco had to admit being favored by the Dark Lord had its perks, but it also meant that anything he needed he called upon Draco. He wandered into Hogsmeade along with the other students. He stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer and waited for the Darkness. Draco stood; it felt good to stand after hours of waiting. He stretched and hastily left the shop. He could linger in the shops much after dark it would cause suspicion. All of the other students had long since gone back to safe little Hogwarts. He made his way over to the shrieking shack; with the use of his wand he adorned his death eater attire before entering.

"Ah, Draco there you are at last." Draco sneered in his father's direction but said nothing. He wasn't here to see his father; he was here under the command of the dark Lord. The weasel Pettigrew gestured for him to follow, he moved quickly past his father and into the waiting company of the dark lord. As he entered the room he realized Voldemort had some strange company. Draco mentally groaned they were all bloody hybrid vampires. He'd already had enough of them to last a lifetime. There were three of them. The one in the center was undoubtedly the leader possibly the king. He had long black hair and blood red eyes; he was very tall in frame and very regal looking.

"Gentlemen this Draco Lucius Malfoy, my heir." Draco bowed before taking his place at the Dark Lords side.

Keira sat with Jason at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Everyone else kept their distance from the pair. Weather that was because Jason scared the wits out of everyone, or Draco had threatened people to stay away from her she wasn't quite sure. But this suited Keira just fine she didn't like all the attention anyhow. "So how was your trip to uh pigsmeat was it?" All the color drained from her face. "Tinkerbell." Jason called when she didn't answer.

"The name is Hogsmeade." She corrected.

"Don't avoid the question." Keira flinched; Jason's voice was harsh for a moment. She wasn't used to him using that tone with her.

"I had to cancel I had too much homework to do." Her voice was shaky and nervous.

"You suck at lying."

"Draco said he couldn't take me." She confessed. Jason growled but he said nothing. Keira knew he was probably thinking of ways to kill poor Draco in his sleep.

"Where is the little git?" He looked around the Great Hall, his eyes then traveled over the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there.

"I'm not sure…"

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"In my dorm." She answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when really it wasn't. Keira often didn't know where she would be sleeping, sure most of the time it was with Draco, there was the off chance he told her to sleep in her dorm or he wasn't there, but that was very rare.

"He didn't tell you when he would be back?" Asked Jason. Keira shook her head no. In fact it wasn't until classes Monday that she even saw Draco.

"Today we are learning how to turn coal into Diamonds." And so the lecture began, sure keira liked the class but McGonagall always droned on for way to long, and the notes were tremendous. By the time the class actually got to try what they were assigned most forgot what they were learning about. Perhaps that's why the class was so hard to everyone.

"Why do you take such advanced classes?" Keira smiled as her friend yawned.

"As I tell you everyday Jason, because father wants me to." He looked as though he'd gotten a boogied flavored every flavor bean.

"But he wouldn't want you taking Herbology, Care of magical Creatures, or bloody Astrology!" Not being able to sleep during the day was defiantly starting to wear him thin. But she knew if she told him to go sleep he would refuse, so there was no use trying.

"Oh quit your complaining." She giggled.

"Okay fine, but now what do we have to sit through?"

"Double charms for 7th years…" Keira could have sworn she heard him start cussing again.

Lunchtime came quickly for Jason and Keira; they sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Well mostly just Keira ate, but Jason would nibble on a piece of meat every now and then before complaining it wasn't raw enough. It seemed Jason had an awful lot on his mind that day because he hadn't stopped ranting since they sat down. "And another thing you better have that bloody git take you to hogsmeat or whatever this weekend! You're not going to sit here all sad because you've never gone!" Most on lookers were staring by now; of course most didn't dare to say anything.

"Oi Keira you've never been to Hogsmeade" Ron asked curiously.

"That's the name!" Keira slapped her hand over her ranting friends mouth before shaking her head no.

"Well we'll take ya' won't we mates?" Harry got a round of nods of agreement from the group.

"No Potter you won't." And that was that, Draco's cold voice held no room for discussion. "Why aren't you at the Slytherin table?" He seemed very upset with her but she didn't know why.

"You weren't here you boss her around so she sat where she wanted." Jason to the rescue as always.

"Are you finished eating?" She nodded yes. "Then dismiss your little body guard and let's go." Keira felt herself being tugged away from the table and marched out of the Great Hall. His tugging on her arm was rather harsh and it was starting to hurt. When he finally let go of her arm she lost balance and fell to the ground. "Get up." She looked over at Draco strangely. Why was he being this way? She took sudden notice of their surroundings; they were in an empty classroom. Why would Draco take her here?

"Draco we'll be late for class."

"Shut up!" He snapped. She closed her mouth and sat on the floor silent. She gazed at his back in confusion. Draco had never been like this before. He turned to look at her. "Didn't I tell you to get up!" Keira popped up faster than a jack in the box. "So were you thinking you'd be rid of me soon?" He advanced on her in a predator like manner.

"W wha what are you talking about?" Keira was visibly shaking as she backed herself into a wall.

"You're going to meet your future husband over holiday right, the one your father picked out for you. Miss fairy…" He was mere centimeters away from her now. Keira took no notice tough, and how could she? Draco knew her secret!

"How did you?"

"You should be more careful when helping your little vampire escape his fan club. The mudblood saw you and ran and told the golden trio, I happened to over hear, but I couldn't be sure that was until I met your father. You're not just a fairy oh no, you're also half hybred vampire which explains your connection to Jason. And you happen to me the princess of all the vampires don't you, your highness…" His news shocked her beyond belief. But it didn't add up, her father hated wizards, he thought they were cowards. "Confused? Here let me help, I am Lord Voldemort's heir and there was meeting between Your father and the dark lord, your father took to me right away, said he was glad he sent you to Hogwarts knowing I was there." He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her to him. "And you want to know what?" Keira glanced up at Draco in question, what more could there be? "Say hello to your future husband…" Before Keira could react Draco smashed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss.


	8. Mixed feelings

Draco stared at Keira's passed out form. He smirked; he was completely satisfied with her reaction. She had passed out just after the kiss. He had than carried her to his room. He smirked again things were going very well for him. He was the dark lord's heir, their army was rising greatly, and he had the girl. He sat in a chair and pondered to himself. How would he tell that blood sucking git? 'I could just tell him the next time I see him… No no, wait! Make Keira tell him! No even better. Make her ask him if he'll be the best man1' Draco started laughing to himself the possibilities were endless.

Keira groaned and rubbed her eyes. She noticed she was in Draco's bed. 'He must have carried me here after I passed out.' She mused. She started rubbing her temples hoping to ease the stress. 'How could this all be happening to me? Last year I was nothing, and now I'm marrying Draco Malfoy!'

"A lot on your mind?" Keira nearly jumped out of her skin. 'How long has he been sitting in that chair?' "So I think we need to establish some rules."

"Rules?" Keira didn't understand why would they need rules?

"Your little blood sucking friend is going to have to back off." She flinched at the tone he was using. "You're going to tell me everything about what you are." She expected that and nodded. "And lastly…" Draco trailed off as he started to approach her. As he watched her tremble he smirked sadistically. He placed his hand under her chin and made their eyes meet. "No more being bloody shy with me. We will be informing people that we are dating and I feel like snogging in class, we're going to!" Keira blushed greatly; she was too embarrassed by the comment she had to look away. Unfortunately for her Draco held a tight grip on her chin. "Is that clear?" She quickly nodded her head as if addressing her father. Was that what this was going to be like? Would Draco treat her just like her father did? "Good, now let's go get your homework." Again she nodded. He took her by the waist and proceeded out of the room. Once they were in the presence of others Draco became even more intimate with her. She of course tried to protest, but Draco's death glares halted those actions. Keira felt like screaming, yet she had to hold everything in. She needed to get away find some peace and quiet. Explaining that to Draco was like talking to a brick wall. He had just staked full and complete claim on her, and now she was telling she needed to be alone. It wasn't something he understood, and four first years suffered his anger for it. So there she sat all alone near the lake doing her homework completely lost in her work, when she heard a noise. She looked up and there across the lake was a thestral leading it's foul to drink. Keira smiled at the sight. They were such misunderstood creatures, since they can only be seen after someone has seen death people consider them bad omens. But they were such sweet creatures; she was quite impressed with Hagrid's ability to train them.

"I've been waiting to see that new foul." A sing song voice rang through the wind behind hear. As if Keira needed to actually check to see who was there, but she did spare a glance in Luna's direction. Luna didn't seem to notice her distant nature, or at least care. "Are you going to the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Game?" Keira had never been to one in her past years at Hogwarts, she was always in the library studying.

"Yes it's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Keira spirits fell. She would be made to go, and she would have to sit in the Slytherin stands. Her popularity with her fellow house mates would only worsen.

"I probably shouldn't go…"

"I don't think you should miss out on this experience, I've noticed that you haven't gone to a match yet." Keira spared her another glance. Luna was very uh, different, but she was in a strange way very wise. She even though in a different house had known that she had never been to a match, and her own house didn't.

"That would only cause trouble."

"If you're worried that you'll have to sit on the Slytherin side and people will bother you I'll sit with you." Keira blinked a few times, she had always wanted to go. She knew so little about the sport that she had reasoned with herself that she wouldn't know what was going on anyway.

"Alright I'll go." Luna smiled widely. Though she was a strange girl Keira felt that they went well together. They chatted a while longer before taking her leave. She needed to find Draco.

"What the bloody hell to you so long?" Ask and you shall receive. Draco stood leaning against one of the stone walls of the castle.

"Were you watching me?"

"No, I was just having a go at you, just came to look for you and saw you heading this way." Keira smiled at him, it was nice to know he would give her some peace, even if only a little.

"I was coming to look for you." Draco raised eyebrow and then smirked.

"Missed me have you?" Keira could practically see his chest puffing out.

"I have a question for you."

"Oh?" His good mood seemed to deterate in front of her.

"Yes, I wanted you to um, well, it's kind of…" Draco grunted slightly hearing her trail off, whatever she wanted him probably wouldn't like. He could just tell by the hard time she was having telling him. "See there's a Quidditch game tomorrow and I…"

"I play Gryffindor tomorrow." He answered curtly.

"Yes, but you see the thing is…" Again she trailed off as someone passed by. She looked around again and grabbed his hand and hurried him off into an empty class room. She let go of his hand instantly once they were out of public view. "Draco I'm not very good at asking for things." Her lips were set to a pout; she almost seemed scared to ask.

"Why?"

"My father thought I had everything I needed and that if I asked for something I was being selfish." She slightly shivered speaking of her father. Draco had notice that almost every timid trait in her was somehow connected to her father. He had wondered as of late, was she originally like that, or did he beat it into her?

"Well that explains why you didn't tell me about Hogmeade." She only nodded.

"Ok here it goes…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. "Draco will you ?"She instantly flinched and stepped back as if to step away from a slap. Draco blinked a few times before bursting out in laughter. Keira opened her eyes wide this was a reaction she did not expect. Maybe he was laughing because he had no intention of letting her have what she wanted.

"That's it, that's all you wanted?" She nodded. Again he began laughing. "Sure I'll teach you, I'm guessing you've never seen Quidditch before right?" Keira blinked but did not answer; she was still waiting for him to say no. "Well let's head to dinner, and then we'll go to my dorm and teach all you want to know."

"Really?" She asked hopefully. Draco nodded and held out his hand for her to take. She squealed happily and rushed to take his hand. After that moment there was spring in her step for the rest of the day. Even when he expressed that there would be no way she was allowed to cheer on the Griffindors. She simply nodded and asked more questions about Quidditch. He couldn't help but feel a little proud that he was the one to put that spring in her step. Perhaps that pride and her cheering in Slytherin stands had helped him catch the snitch before Potter did. Draco had spotted the Snitch before Potter and took the opportunity quickly. He held the snitch in his hand tightly and flew over to the stands where his lucky charm sat and whisked her into his arms and took flight once more.

"Draco!" She squealed.

"It's ok I won't let you fall." He whispered to her. He didn't even bother undressing in the locker room he quickly flew to the castle and carried her to his dorm. Once inside he immediately let himself indulge in a kiss from the softest lips ever. When he broke the kiss he saw his blushing beauty trembling and groaned. "Keira, I'm not going to hurt you, I kiss you because-"

"You've kissed loads of girls Draco, I am no different." Draco stood shell shocked that was without a doubt the first time she had stood up to him. He admitted it was both refreshing and disturbing.

"Needless to say you and I will be together a long time, so get use to it." He slammed the bathroom door behind him. She thought of leaving but knew he would be angry with her if she did. She knew this would not go unpunished but she didn't care, she was happy she stood up for herself.

*** *** *** ***

Her father could torture her all he wanted, nothing could be worse than this! Keira couldn't believe what she was being subject to. Ever since the Quidditch match word that Keira and Draco were an item had spread fast. It seemed that now all of the Slytherin girls were trying to sit by her during meals, and this breakfast was no different. All of them just wanted to chit chat about Draco. She glanced at him desperately, but he just gave her a dashing smirk which of course only made it worse. It was his way of punishing her for the night after the match. He never saved her from the attention she was getting even though he knew she couldn't stand it. "So tell us, how is he for you?" Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Oh never mind that!" Keira exhaled. "I want to know what it's like being able to stay with Draco all night long." There was multiple squeals and agreement from the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Didn't they already know?

"Oh come on, we all know you sleep in his dorm almost every night, you must feel so lucky." Keira was confused, why were all of the girl's day dreaming suddenly?

"Why?"

"Well duh, Draco has never let a girl stay the night before, you're the first." Keira didn't speak, she simply tried to absorb the information she just received. Why was she different from all the others? Well of course now she was to be his wife, but he didn't know that before. Did she really mean something to him? Keira quickly shook her head; she didn't need to fantasize about things that would never be. Right now she needed to focus on her studies. Sadly that wasn't an option; it was like they were celebrities. No one would leave them alone. Not that Draco seemed to mind, he even added to the cause. He made his affections toward her obvious. Professor Slughorn even had to tell him to keep his hands to himself.

"Did you get detention?" She asked as Draco came swaggering out of the dungeon.

"Not bloody likely." Watching his confidence made Keira smile. Maybe some of it would rub off on her. His arm found its favorite place around her waist as he led her away.

"Draco you don't have the same class as me." Keira pointed out.

"Right then, I'll see you after class, head to the Slytherin common room." She nodded and head to her class, where a very upset Jason was waiting for her.

"I just heard something I didn't like." Keira gulped, she didn't think she would have to face Jason alone.

"Did you now?" Please don't be about Draco, she pleaded.

"Draco asked you to be his girlfriend, and you said yes!" So much for hoping she sighed.

"Jason, you shouldn't believe rumors." Maybe if she ignored the subject he would drop it. Keira hurried past him into the class room.

"So you're saying he didn't ask you out?" He looked quite disbelieving at first.

"I can honestly say Draco has never asked me out." Keira was more than relieved when the Professor entered and started the lesson. But as the hour came to an end she grew nervous. She couldn't hide something from Jason for long. The fact that she was keeping something from him was killing her.

"Keira, what's Hell o weenie?" Jason asked as they left the classroom. All thoughts of Draco seemed to be out of his mind for the moment.

"It's Halloween, and it's a holiday why?"

"There is a celebration for this?"

"Not really."

"Then why was I just asked to be this girl's date?" Keira stared at him curiously for a moment before realization kicked in.

"Gryffindor has a party in the common room every year; the other houses must as well." She rolled her eyes, she would probably get stuck going to that with Draco. On the way to the Slytherin common room Jason was asked out at least eight more times. Everyone he turned down.

"Honestly, why would I go when I could be sleeping?" He grumbled clearly annoyed at all the girls.

"It's at night." Keira pointed out. Jason made an O shape with his mouth.

"What's at night?" Draco's voice suddenly filtered into their ears.

"The Halloween parties." Draco nodded in understanding before kissing Keira as a greeting.

"Excuse me but what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason growled. "Need I remind you that she is off limits." Keira watched in horror as Draco smirked. She somehow got the feeling that there was no way Draco would break it to him gently.

"You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question, for he knew the answer. He was just rubbing it in for more effect.

"What are you on about?" Jason seemed to be growing more upset by the minute.

"That Keira and I are engaged."


	9. The deal

Draco was absolute swimming with satisfaction. The look on Jason's face was more than he had hoped for. The boy was completely livid, and there was nothing he could do about it! However, he didn't like how the damn blood sucker had screamed at Keira.

*Flashback*

"Keira what is wrong with you!" Jason's eyes turned red and black smoke started to curdle around him. Draco thought it was a bit much to get your point across but he was about to ruin the show. "You settle for this lowly wizard, you think because he's not a vampire he won't beat you?" He advanced on the poor girl who was already shivering. "You're so scared of anything violent yet here you are engaged to this wizard whose breeding demands that he beat his children and wife when they disobey!" Keira shrank back further. Jason threw his hands up in the air in frustration. The hasty movement caused Keira to flinch and whimper. Jason forced himself to calm his anger. Be he could not, even though he had rid his face of emotion the rage still beat within him. Draco was done; the bloody bastard had ruined his fun.

"Well if you're through scaring the bloody hell out of her!" Draco raged. He was not about to let him further damage her fragile esteem. "What are you waiting for; get the hell out of here!" Jason complied dissolving into black smoke leaving Draco to tend with Keira's shattered emotions. "Bout time he left." Draco grunted before he started for the common room. What she needed was a bath and to lie down then she would feel better. Draco then noticed an absence by his side. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough Keira hadn't moved an inch. "Come on." He urged, but again she didn't move. Jerking on her arm, pushing, and threatening were all ineffective. Draco growled in frustration before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her up to his dorm. Draco didn't quite remember when she had started to cry but she didn't seem like she would stop any time soon. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. He had always hated dealing with crying girls, he normally ignored them. However, that didn't seem like an option he would be blessed with. "Keira you need to calm down." He reasoned. Trouble was she couldn't be reasoned with at the moment. He sighed in frustration and climbed onto the bed with her tightly wrapped in his arms and began smoothing her hair.

*End Flashback*

Draco held her for what seemed like hours before she exhausted herself. That damn blood sucker had ruined his day again. Instead of enjoying his new control over his toy he had to cater to her emotions! He grumbled himself to sleep. The next day was gloomy for both of them. Neither did much of anything, the tension was still thick from the day before. Draco only got more sour and Keira more pouty. It wasn't until they were doing their homework in his dorm that Keira could no longer take it. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, you're always taking care of me even though you'd rather not." She leaned over to him on the bed and placed her delicate lips to his. It was just for a split second but Draco got the message loud and clear. His eyes widen and if he were anyone else he would have start stuttering.

"Keira are you sparkling?" Draco couldn't help the amazement in his voice. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Keira nodded sheepishly.

"You told me that I can no longer hide my powers from you." Draco said nothing just continued to stare at her. "My powers react with my emotions if I don't have them controlled. Well that would explain why me and Potter got launched apart while we were fighting. Draco thought as the memory popped into his head. He noticed how relaxed she looked.

"You don't get to show this much do you?" Keira shook her head. Draco could help it he wanted to see more. But knowing his little toy he wouldn't get much else. Then he got an idea. "You should dress as a fairy for Halloween then you could go all out and not get caught." Keira blushed and her sparkles tinted pink.

"That would be amazing but I can't." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She denied herself far too much in his opinion. Plus, he was not a patient person, and he wanted more as soon as possible.

"That would be too dangerous, and if father ever found out…" She trailed off with a shudder. The mere mention of her father scaring her.

"I don't bloody care!" Draco's temper got the best of him. He yanked Keira off the bed and started leading her out of his room. Her sparkles poured back into her skin almost instantly. He didn't relent on his grip until they were roaming the corridors.

"Draco where are we going?" Keira asked pleadingly. Draco ignored her however and kept dragging her along. He searched every corridor until he came to abrupt halt. So abrupt that Keira crashed into his back.

"Oi Granger!" He bellowed. Hermione Granger stopped dead in her tracks completely caught off guard. She must have never heard him talk to her so nicely. She seemed to be frozen in shock. Not regaining her composure until they stood right in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Hermione grumbled. Keira wanted to know the same thing. Why were they standing in an empty corridor in the middle of the night? Why did he go searching for Hermione Granger? It was obvious that he know she would be carrying out her prefect duties. But why go looking for her?

"Let's make a deal." Keira looked up at Draco in confusion. He had practically groaned out the last sentence. His eyes were closed and he looked completely pissed off. His composure was rigid and ramrod straight. The hand that was not holding hers was clenched tightly into a fist at his side. He obviously didn't want to be there, so then why was he? Hermione seemed to be at a great loss for words. This came slightly shocking to Keira. She had never known Hermione not to know what to say. But then again the whole meeting was pretty off.

"Deal…" She repeated slightly dumbfounded sounding. Draco was growing impatient. He didn't even want to be speaking to this girl and she was making it take a lot longer that it needed to.

"Yes a deal you thick-" Draco cleared his throat. "I mean yes a deal."

"What makes you think I would ever make a deal with a foul-" Draco cut off her rant as quick as he could. There was no way he would be listening to that. "I need you to help Keira with her Halloween costume. She wants to be a fairy, that Muggle one, you know Tonkerbelly or something." He paused to make sure she was actually listening. "I have no clue and no way to find out, so if you help her, I'll make sure she gains points for Gryffindor which would be a good thing since Gryffindor is very far behind., plus I will stop calling you a Mudblood for at least a month." Hermione stood there a moment seeming to be thinking it over.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"You don't, but you'll never know unless you try." Hermione looked very conflicted.

"Alright." Draco smirked. This would help Keira get her mind off that damn blood sucker! Without warning Draco began tugging Keira back to their room. "There now that should solve your problem..." Keira wanted to tell him it was a bad idea but Draco was in a great mood and she would be a fool not to let it continue.

"What are you going to be?" Keira had been wondering this since they started talking about Halloween. At first Draco didn't say anything. But Keira could tell he was thinking about it.

"I don't know yet, I haven't put much thought into it." he opened the door to his dorm and allowed her to enter first.

"Oh well what were you last year?" Keira wanted to keep this going as long as possible. It was rare for Draco to talk about anything so light. Most of their conversations were straining on Keira's emotions.

"Heh, a vampire." How ironic Draco thought. "And you?"

"Oh I didn't go last year; this will be my first one." Draco nodded in understanding. He handed her some clothes and pointed to the bathroom. Keira sighed, apparently the conversation was done.

*** Class the Next Day ***

"Alright class who can tell me what this is?" Not a single soul moved. Keira who hadn't even been listening felt a nudge to her side. Keira looked at the person sitting next to her which was the Godly Slytherin Prince of course.

"Do you know what it is?" Keira looked to the front of the room to obverse the plant. She nodded instantly. "Then raise your hand." Keira pouted at Draco for a moment before she obeyed. Shyly she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss O'Connell?" Professor Sprout could not contain her surprise.

"That is a sprout of Pixie Willow, very rare." a small murmur started amongst the class. Most of the students had never heard her voice before.

"That's correct, 10 points to Gryffindor." Gasps were suddenly heard. "Now I'll give 25 points to the house that can tell me why it's rare and what it can be used for." Draco scowled, he hadn't expected to old weed would give so many points out. He could be asking Keira for the answers and getting points for his house. But none the less he nodded to Keira to raise her hand.

"it's very hard to keep them alive, Fairies have refused to give wizards the secret and very few wizards have kept them healthy enough to reap the rewards which are, Curing infections, stopping bleeding, heal broken bones, and it is said to heal fairy wings…" The murmurs grew louder. Keira cuddled into Draco for safety from the staring eyes.

"Excellent 25 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout exclaimed giddily. "Now I happen to be one of the few lucky ones who have a living Pixie Willow, and we will be seeing how well you do with them!" Professor Sprout began passing out saplings and gabbing out instructions. No one was really paying attention to her. Keira was far more interesting to talk about. She instantly became the talk of the day. Most Gryffindor talked about nothing else. Even the golden ones couldn't help but talk about it.

"I don't think I've ever seen Keira answer a question in class." Ron stated while sitting down for lunch.

"And you would think Malfoy would make her give then answers to him so the Slytherin's could make those points." Harry added his input while scooping up some soup.

"Maybe he hasn't figured that out?" Inquired Ginny. "What do you think Hermione?" The group's eyes diverted to the bushy haired girl who had been oddly silent.

"Oh I uh-" Hermione couldn't finish though Blaise Zabini came walking right up to her.

"Oi Granger this is from Draco." He shoved a letter in her hand. "he would have come and talked to you but he can't get Keira to come out of his dorm." Blaise swiftly turned and left. He left behind a few very curious Gryffindor's.

"Care to explain what the hell all that was about?" Ron's face was already red from anger.

'If you'll stop bruiting for one second Ronald, I'll tell you!" Hermione snapped. Ron grunted but reluctantly listened. "Malfoy came running up to me the other night and asked to make a deal with me." she shot a glare Ron's way when she saw him open his mouth. "He said he would make sure Keira would start answering questions in class to earn Gryffindor's point and he would be more civil to me for a month.-"

"And you rutty believed him!" Ron jumped up and shouted, but silenced himself when people began to stare. Pink from embarrassment Ron sat back down and let her continue.

"We he made her answer those questions in Herbology and we got 35 points." She reasoned.

"What was your part of the deal?" Asked Ginny.

"Probably wanted her to do his homework…" Grumbled Ron.

"No, he could just get Keira to do it; he has her wrapped around his finger." Harry answered.

"He just wanted me to help Keira with her Halloween costume; she wants to be some Muggle fairy character." The group looked at her questionably, as if to say 'that can't be all he wants'.

"So what does the letter say?" Harry asked leaning over the table to get a better look. The other two leaned in as well. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes but cleared her throat.

"Granger-

This weekend there is a Hogsmeade trip, I will be taking Keira. At 2:00pm meet us at Zonkos and pick her up to help her shop for her costume."

Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Bit demanding but civil" Ginny admitted astounded. Ron and Harry didn't look so happy about it though.

"He's just ordering you around." Harry commented sourly. However, at the end of the week Keira had earned about 70 points for Gryffindor. Then not even Ron or Harry could complain.


	10. Hogsmead

Ok here it is! I apologize to everyone who waited for this. I kinda want to hit myself for taking so long.

Draco groaned as his body was being shaken. He tried to roll away from it. However, the cursed shaking followed him. With an annoyed grunt he opened one eye. Keira was leaning over him smiling brighter than the sun. He grunted and rolled over once more. Though he was pleased to see Keira in such a good spirits, he was not ready to get up yet. Again the shaking followed.

"Knock it off Keira!" He buried his head under the pillow.

"Aren't we going to Hogsmead?" He merely grunted. Though it was muffled he could hear her sniffling through the pillow. He rolled his eyes but never the less got up. He leaned over to his sniffling fairy.

"Hey if you don't stop we won't go." He wiped away her tears and then headed for the bathroom. He went straight to the sink to splash some cold water on his face. He was not a morning person. With one last sigh he climbed in the shower to get ready for the day. He walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. "Ready?" Draco smirked as she nodded and flashed him a sparkling smile. Literally! He wrapped his arm around Keira's waist and led her out of the room.

Keira stared wide eyed at all of the sweets around her. She didn't know that this many existed. The store was like a rainbow, so many different colors everywhere! Draco had taken her everywhere showing everything she wanted to see. She felt slightly bad that he had to spend most of his day showing her around. It must have been very boring for him. Though despite her asking at least a hundred times, he promised her he wasn't bored. "Chocolate frog?" Keira nearly jumped out her skin when she suddenly heard Draco's voice. After breathing through her almost heart attack she glanced at his outstretched hand. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"What is a chocolate frog?" Draco smirked then began to unwrap the object in question. Keira watched in amazement as the frog jumped into the air and landed in her hand. She quickly closed her hands together as the Fog was about to jump again. "M-make it stop!" She squealed and thrust the frog into Draco's hands. He chuckled at her simplicity.

"It's almost done." When the treat stopped struggling he outstretched his hand once more. Keira stared cautiously at it for a while. "I promise it won't ump anymore." She slowly opened her hand and let him drop the frog into it. Once she saw that wasn't moving she popped it into her mouth. "Well?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's good but I'd much rather have a chocolate snail." Draco smirked and led her out of the store and into the cool fall air.

"So non-mobile candy for you from now on." Keira nodded in agreement and followed him through the sea of people. They were mostly students. It wasn't long before his arm was around her waist silently telling everyone that she was his. He led her straight to Zonkos where Hermione Granger was waiting.

"Granger." Draco nodded in acknowledgment.

"Malfoy." She nodded back. Draco let go of Keira's waist and gave her a slight nudge forward.

"I'll come find you later." Draco quickly turned and left. It seemed that his 'gang' suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and began following him.

"Well let's get started." Hermione clasped her hands together signaling she was ready to begin. Keira nodded showing her she was ready. "Ok well there us a shop over on the other side of town that might have a dress." Again she nodded and let the bushy haired girl lead the way.

After two hours of shopping Keira was ready to bury herself in the ground. Thankfully they walked in a comfortable silence. The silence didn't last too long, as some of Hermione's friends came to join them.

"How was your first Hogsmead trip Keira?" Harry asked.

"It was a lot of fun."

"The second half right can't bloody imagine how awful it would be with Malfoy dragging you around." Keira smiled. Ron always seems to make her smile even when he says things that shouldn't make her smile.

"No it was fun except the part with the chocolate frogs." They all laughed and began walking again.

"Oi Keira, did you see the shrieking shack?"

"Shrieking shack?"

"It's just up ahead." She followed Harry's finger to a very old house. Chills ran up Keira's spine. She shuddered and rubbed her arms trying to rid herself of the goose bumps.

"Isn't it spooky?" Asked Hermione.

"Very." Keira stared long and heard at the building. Hoping at any moment the building would collapse. A sharp pain shot through her chest making her gasp. Harry noticed her discomfort first.

"Keira are you ok?" She nodded trying to convince them she was ok. Though she doubted it was working. Another wave of pain hit her and she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling well." No one looked convince Harry bent do to rub her back soothingly. Sadly though the pain increased.

"Potter what the bloody hell did you do to her!" A shadow suddenly loomed over her quivering body. She was hoisted up into Draco's strong arms. "I told you to take her shopping not kill her Granger!" Keira Clung to Draco Hoping the pain would subside. Surprisingly with Draco's touch it did. "We didn't do anything to her Malfoy." Hissed Ron.

"Instead of arguing, don't you think Keira should go to the Hospital wing?" Hermione shouted looking worried. Draco simply 'humphed.' He turned and headed in the direction of the school. It wasn't until about half there that Keira convinced him that she could walk on her own.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Keira steadied herself. She was still shaking from earlier.

"My Father didn't approve of the company I was keeping." She gave another shudder. Draco's eyes widened. If he hadn't made her shop with Granger it might have never happened. He watched her shaking body stumble down the path. He felt anger swell up inside him. It was his fault and he didn't like it. He planted his arm around her waist to support her. They stumbled to the dungeons and straight to bed. That night neither of them slept very well. Keira was haunted by dreams of her father, while Draco held her through her screams.

Sorry it's short; this was like the worst chapter I have had to write. My mind was so blank. But I hope that's over with now. And I'm already started on the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient! Please remember to review!


	11. Halloween Party!

"Bloody hell Keira, what's taking so long?" Draco was leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Are you sure people won't be able to tell that I'm the real thing?" He groaned. They have had this conversation nearly a thousand times.

"Yes I'm sure!" If he didn't come out soon, he'd break down the door. That's when she stepped through the door. If Draco wasn't a Malfoy his jaw would have been on the floor. She was the definition of amazing. Her beautiful hair was placed into a messy bun. Her light green dress went down just below her bum. Draco smirked at that part. Maybe Granger wasn't as prude as he thought. Keira kept trying to pull the dress down, desperately trying to make it longer. It made him hunger for her. All her luscious skin glowing mystically. Tempting him beyond belief. But most of all it was her wings. They were the most enchanting thing he'd ever laid eyes on. They were a sparkling gold color with swirls of black through them.

"Are you ready?" Draco pushed her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and raised them above her head. "D-Draco?"

"I don't feel like going anymore." He started to tail kiss on her bare collar bone. Keira whimpered. His tongue slid up to her neck. His hands tingled, and he tightened them. It was all he could do not to ravish her.

"Oi Draco you coming?" Draco ignored the pounding on the door. His lips moved to her jaw, which was quivering. He didn't care though. He was getting what he wanted and no one was going to stop him.

"Mmm Draco…" He covered her mouth with his to silence her. His hands let go of her wrists, letting them run down the curves like water. His fingertips seemed to have a mind of their own. Their only thought was to memorize every single inch of her. Keira however, seemed to think differently. She was lightly trying to push him away. He pushed her tighter against the wall, squashing any thoughts of escape. Unfortunately for him it didn't work she began taping at his shoulder. "Draco look!" Confused and curious Draco forced himself away from her. He followed the trail of her finger to the window, and there sat his father's owl waiting for entrance. He quickly let the bird in.

"Go fix yourself up." Draco waited until she shut the bathroom door to take the letter out of the owl's beak. He ripped it open and speedily read it. By the time he was done a scowl had been etched into his face. It was a letter of outrage from both the Dark lord and Keira's father. Neither had been pleased about her shopping trip with Harry Potter. Her father had explained that when she disobeyed Draco must punish her. It was the only way to keep her in line. Draco rolled his eyes. He hardly needed to punish Keira. She was far from disobedient. Never the less the letter had killed his mood and he was now ready to party. This time when someone banged on his door he answered. "We'll be down in a minute!" He ripped up the letter and threw it in the waste basket. The last thing he needed was for Keira to see it. He needed was for Keira to see it. He didn't want to deal with her getting all worked up.

"Did something happen?" He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Not a thing." Draco strolled across the room and took her by the waist. "Shall we?" She nodded though she didn't look it. She looked like she would rather be hiding under the covers of their bed. Sadly for her, he didn't care what she'd rather do. All that mattered is what he wanted to do. As they walked down the stairs to the common room, they were greeted with noise. Lots of noise! She took in her new surroundings. Just like the Great Hall Jack-o-lanterns floated in the air. The only difference was they were silver and the light coming from them was green. Skeletons were dancing around the room. Music was blasting from a snake's mouth. The sea of people is what got Keira's attention the most. There was so many of them! They were all dressed up as something different! All dancing to the blasting music.

"Hey mate you finally made it!" Blaise clapped his hand on Draco's back. "Took you long enough."

"We were… Distracted."

"I bet." Blaise moved his gaze to Keira and licked his lips. His eyes smoldered with hunger as they trailed over her bare legs. Keira fidgeted under his heated gaze and moved closer to Draco. Not missing a beat he pulled her closer and glared at Blaise.

"So you have a pick for the night?" He figured he needed to distract Blaise from Keira. He wasn't fond of the way his friend was leering at his woman.

"Not yet." Blaise moved his gaze from Keira's chest t Draco. "All that's here is the same old girls that everybody's made it with." This was not a good sign. If Blaise was bored, he normally did something stupid. "Keira, great costume!"

"Thank you, but what are you supposed to be?" Keira couldn't figure it out. He had a wand through his head, dripping with blood. Charmed of course. However, other than that he was dressed in his school robes.

"I'm Harry Potter!" He moved his hair away from his forehead to reveal a make shift lightning bolt. It was just then that she noticed his school robes were no longer Slytherin but Gryffindor. It was clever but morbid. Then again most Slytherin's did hate Harry. "So you guys want me to grab you a fire whiskey?" Draco nodded and off Blaise went to grabs friend a drink.

Keira couldn't understand it. Why were they both so thirsty? Draco and Blaise drank drink after drink. It seemed like all they were capable of doing was drinking. The room itself seemed to change. The blasting music was drowned out by the people. They were so obnoxious one couldn't hear themselves think. Though, it was clear that thinking wasn't on the top of the priority list. Keira stayed in the shadows. She felt it was safer that way. She doubted Draco even knew where she was. That thought struck her like a lightning bolt! She could sneak away and he wouldn't notice at all. Glee shot through her. Maybe she could even go back to her own common room! However, that thought was immediately distinguished. No one else could see her like this. It was far too risky. Draco assured her that no one would question her costume. Keira didn't doubt him either. He would see to personally that no one would question her, and if they did… Well, she didn't really want to think about that. She had seen Draco in action several times in the past and the results were not pretty. Giving a shudder she decided she best just sneak up to Draco's dorm. Quietly she moved to the stairs. She almost jumped for joy when Draco's dorm came into view. She reached out for the handle. Just before her delicate fingers could touch the handle Keira found herself being roughly dragged into a dark room. She didn't have time to react, because she was then shoved backwards. She braced herself for the impact of a hard floor. It never came. Instead and perhaps more terrifying she found a soft mattress beneath her. Keira gasped as she felt a weight upon her body. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt cold lips on her skin.

Short I know but I felt the ending was too good to pass up. Anyway I hoped you liked it and had a great time reading it. Please remember to review and I'm trying to type up the next chapter now so hopefully it won't be to long.


	12. Never letting go

Draco loved the Halloween parties, hell he loved all the parties. They were great! The fire whisky, the music, the girls! Girls… Draco suddenly looked around the room. Where was Keira? He hadn't been paying attention to her for quite some time. Which meant one of two things; she was either in trouble or hiding in his room. Draco wanted to say she was hiding in his room, but something wouldn't let him. Something told him, that he should go looking for her. Grumbling Draco got up. The girls of course protested. All whining that he should sit back down and they would entertain them. As amusing as that sounded, something was telling him to find Keira. He stumbled his way over to the stairs leaning against the railing for support. How much had he had? He couldn't recall, they all seemed to be blurred together. However, he did feel rather proud of himself when he made it to his room. He flung open the door in triumph. Empty… She wasn't in there… Didn't she head back to the Gryffindor Common Room? No, she wouldn't do that. She would be scared about someone finding out her costume was real. Now he began to worry. Had he missed her in the crowd? He started for the stairs again when he heard a whimper, a muffled whimper, a whimper he knew very well. She was hiding in the boy's dormitory? Surely not. He flung open the door. Ice cold water seemed to have been pour over him. He was instantly sober and instantly furious. Blaise towered over Keira's nearly naked body. He held Draco's gaze with a finger still placed inside her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Draco raged.

"The girl's were supposed to keep you entertained far longer than this." Blaise cursed under his breath. Keira whimpered and began to squirm again. She wanted to run to Draco.

"Don't just sit there take your hands off of her and let her go!" Blaise glared. He removed his finger from inside and then flung her off the bed behind him.

"Why should I? You always share, yet she comes into your life and suddenly you don't anymore? What's so great about her? I want to know! I want to experience it for myself!"

"You're drunk Blaise."

"I was planning this long before tonight. I knew you'd get drunk, I knew you'd leave her alone and I also knew she'd run and hide. What I wasn't counting on was you going to look for her, I figured those girls would keep you well entertained." Draco was seething. Blaise had been planning this all along! He planned to touch what was his! And what's worse! He touched her where Draco hadn't! Draco drew his wand.

"Crucio!" Blaise flung to the ground and started withering in pain. "Keira, come here." She didn't need to be told twice. She rushed over to Draco as he yelled another curse. She hid behind him, clinging to his robes. "Crucio!" Keira winced. She wanted him to stop, she didn't want to be there anymore. "You will learn not to touch what's mine!" Yet another curse hit Blaise.

"D-Draco…" Draco glanced back at Keira. She was a mess, trembling, in tears, clothes barely sticking to her body, and cuts and bruises everywhere. As much as he would have loved to stay there a torture Blaise, she needed him more. He sighed and scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He went straight to the bathroom and set her on the counter. He looked her over from head to toe. He then turned and started a bath. He cupped her cheeks and looked up at her.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head no. "I'm sorry…" She didn't answer him. She circled her arms around his waist and clung to him. His body shook from her trembling. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey it's ok, nothing like that is ever going to happen again." She nodded into his chest. "Come on, a bath will help you relax." Draco tried to pull away, but Keira wouldn't let go. In fact every time he tried she cried harder. "Keira I need to leave so you can bathe." Again he tried to pull away, and again she wouldn't let go. "You can't possibly want me to stay!" This time he tried a different approach. He removed her shoes and then hoisted her off the counter setting her on her feet. Once more he tried to pull free, but no use. He sighed before lifting her into the tub. Keira gasped as the warm relaxing water tickled her skin, begging to release the tension of her muscles. Her grip lessened and she looked down. The tub looked so inviting. Draco smirked as he believed he won and made a move to leave. A horrified squeak came from Keira and her grip returned. "Keira, you know if I stay I'll see you naked right?" She frantically looked around before grabbing a towel. Draco sighed in defeat. He would be taking one hell of a cold shower when this was done. He reached around behind her to find the zipper, once found he slowly slid it down. He then peeled the tore dress down her body waiting for her to step out of it. He could now see almost her entire body, Merlin it was killing him! She was gorgeous! He gulped as he then removed her panties, he didn't get a glimpse though. She had quickly covered herself with the towel. She sat down and sighed. Draco then removed her bra and pushed on her shoulders to lean back. She happily complied and closed her eyes relaxing. Draco could still hear her sniffling slightly though he didn't blame her. What she had been through would be traumatizing for anyone and even more so for her. She was just so innocent. He moved for the door, and instantly Keira shot up, the now soaked towel clinging to her every curve.

"D-don't go…" He could hear the desperate whimper in her voice.

"Keira if I stay I'm going to ravish you." Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. "I'll just go lock the door and get ready for bed then come back alright?" She nodded meekly and sat back down, though she didn't look away she watched him leave. Once the door was closed Draco took deep breaths. They should really make a spell for these sorts of things. Even if he could somehow managed to keep his control while she as bathing, how was he going to keep it while they we're sleeping. He highly doubted she would give him enough space to take a freezing cold shower. He suddenly had a thought, a very annoying thought. The bloody vampire could watch her, though he hadn't been really seen since Draco told him they were engaged. It was worth a shot, he just needed to know how to get a hold of him. He entered the bathroom again only to groan. Keira sat there with the soaking wet towel held to her chest yet Draco could see the edges of her perky full breasts. He clear his throat, the vampire was definitely a good idea. "So curious, why didn't your bodyguard come to your rescue?" Keira looked down.

"I didn't think he would come to my rescue so I didn't call for him."

"You should now." Keira looked at him confused. "You need all the comfort you can get and I need to find my self control." Keira cocked her head to one side but did as told. It didn't take but a few minutes before there was a banging at the door.

"So help me, if you hurt her you're dead Malfoy!" Draco magically unlocked the door and listened as Jason stormed in. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in the bathroom with her!" Draco groaned, well at least he was getting rid of the tightening in his pants.

"If you'll shut it for a moment and go into the other so I can explain!" Keira shot up yet again and her hand flew out to grasp Draco's in fear.

"You said…"

"I'll be right back, just lay back and relax." She whimpered but listened, sighing as her body was engulfed by warm water. In the other room Jason glared at Draco ready to rip his heart out.

"Did you have her bring me here so you could gloat?"

"I said to shut it, about an hour ago she was almost raped but I got to her just in time." Jason's face lost all color.

"But she didn't call for me!"

"She said she didn't think you'd answer, I made her call you now because I need your help." Jason glared over at him.

"What could you need from me."

"She needs comfort and I will need a shower. Watch her while I shower. A simpleton like you should be able to handle that." Draco returned to the bathroom to find her at the door ready to walk out. He was very relieved to see a dry towel wrapped around her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Tinkerbell come here…" Jason cooed. To his shock Keira shook her head and clung to Draco even tighter. Draco wanted to be smug but it wasn't really the time.

"Keira, I need to shower, go to Jason. He won't let anything happen to you." This time it was easier to pry her away. He gently handed her off and proceeded to the bathroom. He welcomed the freezing water hoping it would ease his ache. It had taken everything in him not to act on his urges. Merlin had she made it hard! When walked out of the bathroom he had found that he could actually say he was very relieved to see a girl fully clothed. She raced over to him instantly. He nodded his thanks to Jason.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright if I leave?" The question was directed at both of them, which both nodded. With a grumble he left. Draco lifted Keira into bed before climbing in himself. Keira clung to him and quickly fell asleep. Draco sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. She was sure to get nightmares. Looks like they'd be playing hooky in the morning.


	13. Note Important!

So I don't like where this is going. So I've decided to stop and maybe rewrite I'm not really sure. What do you guys think. It's really hard to write something that you don't like. I definitely liked it at the beginning just not now. Sorry guys!


End file.
